Purchase of a 500 MHz NMR spectrometer with a flow-injection probe and LC support for the Vanderbilt University NMR Facility is proposed. This instrument will service the research programs of five major and nine minor users from the College of Arts & Science and School of Medicine. There is a large biomedical component to the predominantly NIH-funded research programs of the investigators. The research interests include the study of drug and xenobiotic metabolism, DNA-carcinogen chemistry, lipid oxidation, peptide chemistry, neuropharmacology and drug development, the application of nanotechnology in neurotransmitter trafficking, and antibiotic biosynthesis among others. Current instrumentation no longer serves the growing needs of these research programs, and a new instrument with greater sensitivity and field dispersion is required, particularly for the two-dimensional NMR analyses such as COSY and HMBC on very small sample sizes. The LC-NMR and high-throughout sampling features of the proposed instrument will expand the research capabilities and productivity of the users. There is a strong tradition of interdisciplinary and collaborative research at Vanderbilt. The five major users are all Investigators in the NIEHS Center in Molecular Toxicology and some are affiliated with the NCI-supported Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center and the NIGMS-supported Center in Pharmacology and Drug Toxicology. [unreadable] [unreadable]